starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Refinery
A refinery is a somewhat ramshackleUnderwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. and antiquated terran structure, designed to speed up the arduous process of the vespene gas mining on the more desolate terran worlds within the Koprulu sector. Constructed on top of a geyser, the refinery processes the raw gas into a harvestable form''StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Precursor bonus campaign, mission 0: "Boot Camp" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. and then automatically packages the gas into containers easily transportable by SCVs. Refineries have a core that, if damaged, can destroy the entire refinery in an explosion.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). ''StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. Game Structure StarCraft SCVs retrieve 8 gas per trip; three SCVs are required for optimal harvesting, assuming that the command center is placed as close as possible to the refinery. SCVs may still retrieve gas from a depleted geyser, but the yield will be greatly reduced (to 2 per trip). StarCraft II |range= |sight= |detect= |cooldown= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |research= |ability= |cancel= |nocat= |structure=yes |game=SC2 }} Each trip from an individual SCV now yields four units of gas instead of eight. The refinery no longer yields any gas when it is depleted. Wings of Liberty In StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty, refineries can be upgraded to automated refineries once the player acquires fifteen protoss research points. Automated refineries cost twice as many minerals and build slower, taking forty-five seconds, but are otherwise identical to the normal refinery in terms of stats.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Protoss research (in English). 2010. Upgrades and Abilities Co-op Missions automated refinery model]] In Co-op Missions Nova can use automated refineries to harvest vespene without workers once she reaches Level 7. Swann can use vespene harvesters to gather gas at a faster rate from his and his ally's vespene geysers. Alexei Stukov creates infested refineries. They are biological, regenerate 0.2734 health per second and do not burn when damaged, but are otherwise identical to refineries. Upgrades and Abilities Development Visual development of the refinery for StarCraft II didn't change much over the course of development. The piston and canister collecting arms were difficult to implement, and artwork was redone once, but the design itself remained the same.2011, SC2: Terran Refinery. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-06-13 The upgrade of the automated refinery was part of the final wave of terran buildings needing cosmetic improvements for the tech purchase feature in the single player campaign of Wings of Liberty. Like the terran mercenary units, the idea was to change about 60% of the model to make it unique, but not so unique that it wouldn't be recognized as a refinery.2011, SC2: Terran Automated Refinery. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-03-19 Known Refineries *Kliketown Vespene Gas RefineryFurman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #2" StarCraft 1 (2) (June 24, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). *Noranda Glacier vespene minesMcNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. *Vespene Refinery BF 1138 (actually a terrazine refinery)Rausch, Allen 'Delsyn'. 2005-08-19. StarCraft: Ghost Preview Gamespy Accessed 2007-07-26. References ru:Фабрика Category:Terran structural classes